Mirrors are a common fixture in homes and offices. For example, a mirror is frequently located above a sink in a bathroom. Most modern mirrors consist of a thin layer of metal (e.g., aluminum, tin) deposited on a sheet of glass. This layer is called the tain. Light enters the mirror and reflects off the tain so that a user looking in the mirror sees a reflected image of nearby objects. The tain may be covered by an additional layer that protects the tain from corrosion.
Nonetheless, over time, the mirror can become cloudy, discolored or otherwise tarnished near its edges due to corrosion of the tain, for example, from exposure to cleaning solutions. Placement of a frame about the edges of the mirror can conceal these cloudy, discolored or tarnished portions of the mirror. A frame can also function as a decorative element for accenting the mirror.
A conventional frame is applied to a mirror by gluing the frame around and/or on the mirror. In particular, an adhesive is used to secure the frame to a wall that the mirror is mounted on and/or directly to the mirror. Consequently, the frame cannot be readily replaced. Instead, removing the frame after it is glued to the wall and/or the mirror requires exerting a force on the frame sufficient to overcome the adhesive force of the glue. Exerting the force on the frame can result in the frame, the wall and/or the mirror being damaged.
Because the conventional frame cannot be readily replaced, the frame may no longer match the decor of a room containing the mirror as the room's decor is changed. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a mirror frame mounting system that allows a mirror frame to be easily installed, securely mounted and readily replaced without damaging the mounting surface (e.g., the surrounding wall, the mirror) or the mirror frame.